White Fire
by sweet.octOber.kisses
Summary: this is my first one.... terrible at summaries but it is a sasugaa heartbreaker. i will make it a bit more detailed if you review...*hint hint*
1. and the heartbreak begins

White Fire

Disclaimer: I own your soul... and this plot… just not naruto. Fair warning: contains yaoi, bad language, rape, blah blah blah, just read and review… please. A very sad emo like sasu&gaa fic!! 

He clenched at the fabric above his heart. Wait, where his heart used to be. Now that his red head god had left him, he had nothing to live for.

_Flashback:_

Wham. _White dots splattered his vision. "Get up, you whore", sounded a deadly voice. Sasuke dragged himself up, wiping his cheek where a smear of blood appeared. "I can't believe you did that to me Sasuke. Why?" came the now childish sounding voice. "You KNOW as well as I do that Naruto was only playing the part of a friend", rasped Sasuke, rather brokenly. He knew what was going to come out of Gaara's mouth next, but, from the way he had hit him, he would really mean it this time. "This relationship is over, Sasuke. I can't stand the way you hang out with all of those people like you do, with them hanging all over you lap", finished Gaara. They both sat silently, Gaara pouting, Sasuke deliberating. Sniff. Sasuke's head jerked up at an alarming rate. Was Gaara, his Gaara, really actually and truly crying?_

Ok that was kinda it so review and if I get nice reviews, maybe I'll make more. *wink wink* also, if you flame, you will get a flame right back at you!!

P.S. I will make more even if you people hate it!! //.^


	2. the crying continues

White Fire

Disclaimer: I own a monkey ninja ….. just not naruto *weep*

In the next couple of chaps, it's gonna bounce back and forth from Gaara to Sasuke and the last chapter shall contain lemony goodness!!

He keeled over from where he was slumped on the ground, tears of pain and betrayal glittering in the moonlight. He clenched his fists in his blood-red hair as he wept.

_Flashback: ….. he WAS crying….. and it was all his fault…. Sasuke reached out towards his redhead, meaning to touch his shoulder in comfort but Gaara jerked away from him. "No, get away from me you bastard", whimpered Gaara, tears pouring down his porcelain cheeks. Sasuke slowly drew his hand back. _

…

_After a few seconds of Gaara's silent sobbing, Gaara dragged himself up onto unsteady legs. Sasuke attempted to mimic him but Gaara shook his head sadly. "Don't follow me Sasuke", Gaara said, unhappily. Sasuke's face crumpled with sorrow as he watched his only love walk away into the night._

o.O well there you have it folks, emo love between Gaara and Sasuke. Press the little review button and you shall make me a happy person!!! //.^


	3. what happened to Naruto

Disclaimer: I own the underworld…. Not Naruto : (

Foreword: this is going to be a bit of a long one so hold on and cry!!

White Fire

He dragged himself up, off of the cold hard cement. _Why, oh, _WHY,_ did I have to be so _stupid?, Sasuke mentally cursed. _He always knew that Gaara was instinctively jealous of other people that got too close, why did he do it?_

Flashback: (A/N: this is before chap 1; sorries!!)

"_No, no, calm down, Sasuke, it's going to be okay", soothed Naruto, hugging his best friend in the entire world. "N-Na-Naruto!", sobbed a rather hysterical Uchiha. "Why is Itachi coming back h-here?" "He's coming for __**me**__, Sasuke", assured a now quite frightened blonde as he admitted the truth that he had been keeping back for quite a while now. The terrified Uchiha crawled into his comforters lap and cried into his shoulder. "D-Don't g-go Naruto," hiccupped the distraught raven. "I'll miss my almost-brother" Naruto smiled and kissed the top of Sasuke's head. Just as a_

_random show of brotherly affection. He sat there while Sasuke calmed down. "Are you calm yet, Sasuke?", asked a worried Jinchirukki_

_(A/N: I have no idea how to spell it so please don't tell me that I spelt it wrong!)_

_Sasuke nodded into Naruto's shoulder. With a sigh, Naruto put a slightly exhausted Uchiha on his back, intending to carry him home to Sasuke's apartment. He had hardly walked three yard when a tall, slim redhead blocked his way. "Give. Me. The Uchiha", growled the irate teen, holding out his arms. Naruto reached up and attempted to pull the now sleeping boy off of his back but Sasuke's hands were locked around his neck. "I can't get him off", admitted the blonde. Gaara snarled. "He has become attached to you", he hissed. "And that is something that I cannot allow". In three long, angry strides, he was at Naruto's side and he wrenched his only love of that blonde _idiot's _back. Sasuke whimpered from the loss of heat and opened his eyes. "Traitor", growled a bristling Gaara. "Wh-What's going on?", asked a very bewildered raven. Naruto rubbed his neck. "Apparently, your Gaara here didn't like the idea of me carrying you-Where'd they go?" said a startled Naruto. The rather sudden disappearance of Sasuke and Gaara kinda scared him but at least he wouldn't have a blood thirsty guy hanging around him for the time being. The blonde sighed, turned around, and gasped when a long-haired, crimson-eyed man stood before him. "Who the hell are you?", he yelled, before everything went black. Uchiha Itachi blinked. "I was expecting more of a struggle but he _is_ blonde after all", mused the elder Uchiha as he picked up Naruto and walked away._

Well, now you know what happened to Naruto… Reviews make me happy!! : )


End file.
